New Girl In Town
by Angel Youkai
Summary: I'm still not good at summaries. A girl from from another dimension gets transported the worl of Yu Yu Hakusho. She knows everything about everyone there. Rating may change. i finally uploaded chap. 4 i expect lots of good reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho ::sniffle:: This, like all my other fanfics, is a self-insert. The reason being that I am great. All bow down and worship the mighty and powerful Angel Youkai.  
  
Code: ~...~ = thoughts  
  
:: ...:: = sweatdrops, sounds, etc.  
  
(...) = My little interruptions  
  
Now, onto my great, wonderful, stupendous, fabulous, outstanding, and all those other adjectives, story:  
  
~I wonder what it would be like to go to that school and live in that town~ Angel said to herself as she turned off the TV after watching the same episode of Yu Yu Hakusho for about the fourth time. ~And when are they going to get past the stupid Saint Beasts already? I know I have the others on DVD, but I want to see them on TV. Oh well, even if I did get to go to that world, I'd probably be on the Reikai's wanted list. At least they wouldn't know anything about me. I wonder how much confusion I'd cause...~ These thoughts followed her to her room where she put her sword, which was in its scabbard, around her waist to go train. When she stepped into the training room, she felt a slight breeze but just assumed a window was open somewhere. She was about to go practice her favorite attacks when the breeze turned into a strong wind, and large portal appeared in front of her. It sucked her in, sword and all, and dumped her on the roof of a building in the middle of a city.  
  
"Hey! What the fuck was that for?!" she yelled at the quickly disappearing portal. She jumped at the portal but hit the wall of the stairwell instead. "Damn it!" She stepped back from the wall to try to figure out where she was. It looked vaguely familiar. Maybe she had seen it in dream, or maybe she had seen it on television or something like that. TV, something seemed to click with that. She jumped up on top of the housing she had bumped into earlier so that she could get a 360-degree view of the city. Now it looked really familiar.  
  
~Kuso! I have to remember. My life may depend on it~ she thought, still trying to find something that would make it all fit. She sat down on the edge, her legs hanging over, crossed at the ankles.  
  
Just then, the door opened and someone walked out. Angel was looking at the back of his head, but she recognized him instantly. Black slicked back hair, bright green jumpsuit. "No fucking way. This can't be the place that portal dumped me," she said aloud, drawing his attention to her.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi had come up to the roof to be alone, as usual. Instead, he heard a girl swear loudly and say something about a portal. He turned to look at her, expecting anything but what he saw. She was sitting on the roof of the stairwell housing, dressed in dark, forest green leggings, a tight, sleeveless, black shirt with a dragon design of the same green wrapping around it. Her shoes were plain black, perfect for fighting and quick, light movement. But her clothes were only part of what saw. Her hair was dark blue, about the same color as Hiei's tips; it was straight, ending halfway down her back. She had markings above her eyes that looked like eye shadow, but obviously wasn't, of the same blue. Her eyes themselves were ruby red, they weren't even close to being able to be mistaken for brown. Her lips were the same color as her eyes, only darker, closer to the color of fresh blood. The last thing he noticed was a tattoo on her right arm. It looked like a swirl of blue and green flames held inside a glass ball.  
  
"Dude, are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you going to move out of the way?" she asked him, pulling him back to reality (whoops, there goes gravity. Gomen, I just had to add that in. ^_^).  
  
"Huh?" he asked, sounding more than a little stupid.  
  
"Unless you want me to jump over you or on you, I suggest you move out of the way," she said, sounding a little angry.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said as he stepped back so she could jump down. He noticed that her hands had claws that had been painted black, but seemed to shine green in the light. He also saw the sword that hung from her belt. When she landed and stood to her full height, she was almost as tall as him.  
  
"You're Yusuke Urameshi, ne?" she asked him.  
  
"Who wants to know?" he said, regaining his senses and his pain-in-the-ass attitude.  
  
"No one you need to concern yourself with, detective," practically quoting Hiei.  
  
"Are you related to Hiei?" he asked, obviously remembering him saying something like that.  
  
"No, but I sort of know him indirectly. He doesn't know me though. If he has heard of me, I would be officially irked, considering the fact that I come from a parallel dimension," she explained. "Um, your butt is ringing."  
  
He took out the communicator mirror. "Hey Botan, what's up?" he said into it.  
  
"Yusuke," she said from the other side. "An inter-dimensional portal has just swept through the Ningenkai and seems to have transported a very powerful demon to your world."  
  
"You mean the girl standing in front of me who just said something about a portal and being from another dimension?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Gimme the mirror, Reigan boy," Botan heard someone say from outside the mirror's range of vision. Then she saw the speaker as Yusuke handed the communicator over to her. "Hey, somebody in the Reikai goofed, big time. While I enjoy the scenery, this is not where I'm supposed to be. I think you know that, Grim Reaper, or should I say, Hyper Reaper. I want to speak to Koenma or someone in charge. I may not be from this dimension, shit, the Reikai and Makai don't even exist in my world, but I know how things work. Get on your floaty oar thingy and get your butt down here pronto," when she was finished she was a little out of breath. She handed the mirror back to Yusuke, who looked a little weirded out.  
  
"I'm thinking she's not a happy demon," he said. "I think you should try to get down here quick. I am expecting her to be a real challenge to fight." He closed the mirror and stuck it back in his pocket.  
  
"Well, I feel much better after yelling at Botan," the girl said with what could almost be construed as a smile.  
  
"What's your name?" Yusuke asked, figuring it would be a good idea to take advantage of her mood to get as much info from her as possible.  
  
"I'm Angel Youkai. Don't ask about the last name. When my dad got to the world I live in and someone asked him for his last name, he told them he was a youkai and they mistook it for his last name," she explained quickly.  
  
"Okay, ano, how do you know so much about this world if you said the other two worlds don't even exist in yours?"  
  
"Well, that's not completely true, King Yama is a television character in many anime shows. But to answer your question, how can I put this? You're the main character of a TV anime show called Yu Yu Hakusho. It's all about your cases and stuff, from when you died to all kinds of stuff in your future that I won't mention now. That is how I know about Botan, Hiei, Kurama, your mother, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, and all those other people," she explained bluntly.  
  
Keiko walked through the door to see Yusuke standing there, talking to a pretty girl with funky colored hair. We all know what she thought the last time she came up to the roof to see something like that. This time was different, though. She knew all about demons and that stuff, so this wasn't so much of a shock for her. The girl noticed her and seemed to instantly forget about Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, it's Keiko. I know why you're up here, but you are probably wondering what I'm doing up here," she said, almost brightly. "Let me do it for you."  
  
"A-all right," Keiko was now thoroughly confused.  
  
"Yusuke," Angel aid in her best imitating-Keiko voice. "Go to class. Just because you protect the world from demons does not excuse you from attending school when you are not on a case. Oh, I would burst into fits of giggles at the look on your face, that is if it wasn't totally beneath me."  
  
"Great, now I've got one more person to get on me about going to school," Yusuke said forlornedly.  
  
"Shut up and get to class, you lazy bum," Angel said, kicking him lightly in the butt while completely switching gears.  
  
"I'm not done yet," he said. "Besides, Botan's coming to get you and I wanna be the one to hand you over to her."  
  
"Somebody feels an intense need to be the alpha male," Angel said sarcastically.  
  
"Well sorry if I seem a little freaked that some weird girl from a parallel dimension knows almost every piece of my life," he snapped.  
  
Botan flew in at that moment, saving Yusuke from an extreme amount of pain, including third-degree burns. "Hello, Yusuke," she said in her usual, cheerful voice. "Hi, Keiko. And you must be the girl I spoke to on the communicator." She stuck her hand out to shake. It was left hanging in the air.  
  
"Yes, I'm Angel. Are you going to take me to the Reikai, or what?" she was obviously in a bad mood. Mood swings, scary, ne?  
  
"Well, you see, the problem with that is Koenma doesn't know anything about you. He doesn't want to take the chance of bringing you to the Spirit World if there's the possibility that you could destroy it in any way," Botan explain with a very nervous voice.  
  
Angel growled in frustration. "You mean I'm stuck here with no way of getting home?! I always knew you people were morons, but this is ridiculous," she was barely able to control her voice. She was about to lose her temper and that would not be a good thing for anyone foolish enough to approach her.  
  
"C-calm down, Angel," Botan said, trying to pacify her. "Your youki is going through the roof. And so is your temperature."  
  
"Exactly what kind of youkai are you?" Yusuke asked so he would know what he was up against if it came down to having to fight her.  
  
"A tri-fire."  
  
"A tri-what?" he had never heard of it.  
  
"A tri-fire," she said, starting to calm down a little bit. "A kind of fire demon that has three different kinds of attacks, pertaining to fire."  
  
"Botan, go find Hiei to see if he's heard of this kind," Yusuke said, not taking his eyes off Angel. From what he knew about fire demons, they were really fast and very tricky.  
  
"Right," she flew off.  
  
"Hey, where'd your girlfriend go?" Angel asked, looking around the rooftop.  
  
"Keiko is not my girlfriend!"  
  
"I know that you hate when people say that," she smirked. "That's why I said that, aside from the fact that I think she went back to class when she saw me getting pissed."  
  
"Hey, Urameshi! Keiko said you were in some kind of trouble," a male voice said. The owner stepped out from the stairwell. It was the 'carrot headed buffoon.'  
  
"Oh no. I am not in the mood to deal with him," Angel groaned. Then she did something that really scared Yusuke. She smiled, it was a mischievous smile, the kind you only get when you are thinking about the look on someone's face when you are about to do something to freak them out.  
  
"Urameshi- hey, who's the pretty girl?" he stopped when he saw Angel.  
  
"I'm Angel. Oh my gods, look it's Yukina!" she said, pointing in a random direction.  
  
"Doko? Doko?" he said, looking around. (doko = where) Yusuke almost fell down, laughing hysterically, while Angel was shaking in silent laughter. When Kuwabara realized they had played a joke on him, he got really steamed up.  
  
"Very funny. Now answer my question, who is she?" he asked in an angry voice.  
  
"I already did, baka. Or is your brain too small to acquire the knowledge that is my name. It isn't exactly difficult to remember. Angel," she taunted, thoroughly enjoying herself. ~No wonder Hiei enjoys torturing him so much~  
  
"You don't seem like one to me," it might have been taken for a joke if he hadn't actually meant it. (I know I'm making Kuwabara seem like a real idiot, but I don't like him. Gomen, Kuwa fans)  
  
"That's my name you doof. Of course, my friends call me the Angel of Death for one odd reason or another. I mean I haven't actually killed anyone, close one time, but not really."  
  
"You're kinda scary, did you know that?" that could have been either Kuwabara or Yusuke.  
  
"That's what they tell me," she said with another smirk.  
  
Then, Botan flew in with Hiei jumping close behind.  
  
"What do you want, detective? I was busy," the short fire demon said.  
  
"Doing what, sleeping?" Kuwabara is not so good at coming up with insults.  
  
"More likely, thinking up new ways of torturing you, oaf," Angel said going to lean against the wall. "Or maybe better ways to protect his s-" She didn't get to finish the sentence because Hiei sword was at her neck.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know about that?" he hissed, not letting up the pressure.  
  
"Finally," said Angel, shocking everyone. That was the last thing any of them expected out of her mouth. "You are the first one to actually threaten me since I got here. At least someone has a brain." Then, she took the blade between her thumb and pointer to gently ease it away. Hiei sheathed the sword and stepped back to allow her to get away from the wall.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," he said a bit more calmly. "How do you know about that? Who told you?"  
  
"I'm Angel. I'm from a parallel universe where millions of people know about it, so no need to cause the rolling of heads, today," she said.  
  
"M-millions? How?" he was in a state of slight shock.  
  
"Relax, no one that can tell her. Believe me, secrets are not a problem for me," she was all but snapping her fingers in his face try to wake him up.  
  
"Tell who about what? What'm I missing?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Baka," was the only response he got.  
  
Hiei had recovered, knowing his secret was still safe from the person he wanted to keep it from, but not as safe as he had thought it was. "Why did you ask me here, detective?"  
  
"Right, I wanted to ask you something, but I can't remember what," Yusuke said, having a temporary lapse in memory.  
  
"He wanted to ask you if you had heard of my race," Angel explained. "The tri-fires." She showed him the tattoo.  
  
"Yes, they are supposedly a race of very powerful fire youkai with three different kinds of flame attack. They are thought to be an extinct race, so what the three attacks are, no one knows," explained Hiei.  
  
"Well, I could have told them that," Angel said huffily. "Except for the extinct part. And I know what the attacks are, too. The Ice Flame, the Acid Flame, and the Glass Flame."  
  
"Those are some weird names," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, like 'Spirit Sword' is any better?" she said. "If I'm going to be here a while, I'm going to get to know the town. See ya."  
  
She was about to hop down off the roof when a voice came over the loud speaker. "Youkai Angel, Youkai Angel please report to Takanaka sensei's office."  
  
It was all she could do to stay on her feet. "What?! Who would know I'm here, let alone report me to the office? I know it wouldn't be Keiko."  
  
"Well, if something freaky's going on, we should check it out, ne Urameshi?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Sure, and even better if I get a reason to kick Iwamoto's ass," Yusuke said, for once actually wanting to go to the office when he's not even in trouble.  
  
"Are you coming Hiei, or are you going to go back to that 'busy day'?" Angel asked as she turned to go downstairs.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as an 'I do what I feel like doing, now shut up and leave me alone'," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, she's pretty good at that," Kuwabara commented. "She knows you pretty well, shorty. How well do you know her?"  
  
"For the last time, he's never met me. I come from a parallel universe. Get that through your thick, steel-enforced skull," Angel said, very aggravated.  
  
"The girl seems to know you well enough, fool," he scoffed.  
  
"Bite me, matches," they heard her reply as she descended the stairs.  
  
~I don't like her~ Hiei thought to himself.  
  
In the office.  
  
"Miss Youkai, as a new student, you were supposed to report to the office when the first bell rang, and that was over two hours ago," how unfortunate for her that she had Iwamoto for homeroom teacher. (I can't remember the other corrupt teacher's name right now)  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not a student here," she replied.  
  
"Don't play dumb. Though I'm sure you cannot help that. What you are wearing isn't even close to the school uniform, and your hair should be your natural color," he ranted standing over her.  
  
"Don't make feeble attempts to insult me. I've seen your teaching methods. I am not wearing a skirt. And this is my natural hair color, you dolt," she replied, right up in his face to show that his tries to intimidate her were futile.  
  
"As for your claims that you do not attend this school, "he continued as if he hadn't heard a word she had said. "Let's just check the student files." After a few minutes, Angel was stunned to see her actual student profile in the school computer transfer records.  
  
"I thought you said you were from-" Yusuke started to say.  
  
"I am," she interrupted. "That's why this is totally impossible."  
  
"Since you like to hang out with trash like Urameshi, here. It is obvious the kind of student you'll be, and let this be a fair warning to you, that is not tolerated."  
  
"Hn, you apparently didn't take a very good look at that profile, did you?" she smirked, waiting for the look on his face when he did.  
  
So he took another look at it. "What? Top in almost every class, captain of the fencing, archery, and aikido teams? 'Described by most students as cold and introverted. Teachers say she always knows the answer to even the hardest questions and never fails to ace a test.' Imagine what this kind of student will do for the schools reputation," he started mumbling to himself about that.  
  
"You skipped the part where it says I have never lost a fight to anyone [human]."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You don't want fight me in the kind of mood I'm in today, detective."  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing a skirt," Angel muttered as she stepped out of the girls' bathroom to be greeted by Keiko.  
  
"Hello, Angel. Takanaka sensei said I was to show you around the school," she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Um, is your skirt allowed to be that short?"  
  
""They're lucky I'm even wearing it at all," she snapped.  
  
"Okay, but when you get in trouble for it, remember that I warned you," she said.  
  
"I cannot believe I agreed to this."  
  
"Why don't we just try to make the best of this," Keiko suggested.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'll try to make the best of being sucked out of my home and dumped in a school where some of the teachers, Iwamoto for example, aren't exactly the most honorable of the bunch. While we're at it we can have a sleepover and do each other's hair while breathing in toxic gases," sarcasm is fun.  
  
Keiko sighed in defeat. This girl did not want friends. Even though, part of her duties as class president was to try to make friends with the new students, or at least try to introduce them to the type of person they would be comfortable hanging out with, no one came to mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2  
  
After third period math.  
  
"Ah algebra, how do I loath thee? Let me count the ways," Angel said after about one boring hour filled with square routes. (Please excuse me, I saw Kiss Me Kate last night)  
  
"Let me ask you something," Keiko said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How did you know the answer to that equation? It looked as though you were sleeping."  
  
"I was trying to get a little nap in, but that incessant teacher kept pestering me. 'Miss Youkai, what does 18 times the square route of 27 plus 54 times the square route of 48 over 9 times the square route of 3 equal?' I would have to be one completely stupid 14-year-old not to know that it came out to 30." (It does, right? Please tell me I did my math correctly and I'm not just one completely stupid 14-year-old) (Oh, and I don't mean to insult those of you who don't know it)  
  
"Yes, but it usually takes more than two and a half seconds to figure it out."  
  
"It took me that long? I must be more tired than I first thought. What class is next? Maybe I can catch up on my sleep there."  
  
"Let's see," Keiko checked Angel's schedule. "You have study hall next, but I suggest you take that time to do some homework if you don't want to be up all night as well."  
  
"There's homework? For what class?"  
  
"All of them, unless you finished it in the little time they gave us," Keiko said, now realizing she probably did.  
  
"Oh, that." Yep, she did. "You guys have earth science this year, right? You get biology next year, in high school, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going up to the roof until next period." She turned and left.  
  
When Angel got up to the roof who should she see but the four people she left up there over an hour ago still talking about her. She cleared her throat and they all turned toward her.  
  
"Where did you go?" Hiei asked in his not-that-I-really-care voice.  
  
"I had class," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Wait, I thought you said you were from another dimension," Kuwabara said, now very confused.  
  
"I am, but according to the school computers, I go to this school now," she didn't appear pleased with that little development.  
  
"That is strange," Botan interjected. "Even more so because the Reikai doesn't have any information you."  
  
"Really?" she said sarcastically. "I would have never known this was strange if you hadn't told me. Thank you so much, now I know what to classify the situation as: strange."  
  
"No need to get nasty about it," Botan recoiled as if she had just touched something hot.  
  
"Oh really? Let's see how you handle it when you are snatched out of your home and dumped in a place where no one knows you and you have no control over what's going on."  
  
"She's kinda scary," Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"Screw this. I'm leaving," Angel said seemingly out of the blue.  
  
"Where would you go?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"I don't know, just away from this school." She turned to leave. She knew exactly where she was going. She planned to go a high school to pay a certain youko a visit.  
  
After she was gone, Yusuke turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"What're we gonna do about her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hiei, follow her, make sure she doesn't get into or cause any trouble," that was Yusuke's answer.  
  
"Why should I? She isn't my problem."  
  
"Do you have anything better to do today?" Yusuke countered.  
  
"Hn." Hiei jumped off the roof and silently trailed the tri-fire demon.  
  
"You're pretty good at hiding your aura, Hiei," Angel said when she sat down on a bench in the park. She had known he was following her a little while. "Why don't you come down so it doesn't look as if I'm talking to myself?"  
  
"How long did you know I was here?" he asked as he jumped from a tree to land in front of her.  
  
"Long enough. I did plan to go somewhere, but I kinda don't know the way. You do. Care to be my guide?" she asked in an almost sweet voice.  
  
"Hn, I'm not a baby-sitter or a tour guide," he answered. Angel mouthed the answer as he said it.  
  
"I figured as much. Here's the deal, you take me where I want to go and I'll buy you an ice-cream," she said playing on his love for 'sweet snow'. It did precisely what she thought it would. She watched his head look up and his eyes light up while studying her to see if she was lying. "What flavor?"  
  
Two points! "Chocolate." His favorite.  
  
"Deal," he said. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"First I'll get the ice cream, it's closer," she said pointing to the stand a few meters away.  
  
When they both had their ice cream, Hiei asked her again, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Kurama's high school, but school gets out shortly, so I can wait. Why don't we just walk around a bit? I'd like to get the feel of the city if I'm going to be here a while. And that way, you won't have to play tour guide again," she said, sounding bit wistful.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked trying not to sound concerned. ~No, I'm just curious~ he assured himself.  
  
"Do you care?" she quipped.  
  
"Just curious," he answered grateful to have said it out loud.  
  
"I was just thinking about home. I'm not really sure I even want to go back. I didn't really have friends, I didn't get along with my sister, and I had a reputation as a scary overachiever. Is that something you'd want to go back to?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"I wouldn't know," he said, almost sadly. "But what is there for you here?" "It was a rhetorical question. At least here, I know what's going on, I know who people are, and I have a chance at. I guess, a new beginning." They continued on in comfortable silence for a while, each feeling out the other's emotions and eating their ice creams.  
  
"I guess we should head over to the school now," Angel suggested when she'd finished her ice cream, breaking the quiet.  
  
"Hn," but he turned in the direction she supposed the school was in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3  
  
Kurama felt a familiar presence as he walked down the hall after finishing changing his shoes at his shoe locker. The bell had rung a few minutes ago, and Botan had let him know a bit about the situation with the tri-fire earlier that day during lunch break.  
  
He walked outside to see Hiei leaning against a tree wiping at his chocolate-smeared mouth with an already-stained napkin. He walked over slowly as he watched a girl with dark blue hair, wearing the same kind of uniform as Keiko, only the skirt was much shorter, at least six inches above knees showing off her long, shapely legs. He might not have given her a second glance, had it not been for the fact that she was handing Hiei a clean napkin to replace the one covered in chocolate mess. Even more shocking was watching Hiei accept it. The girl must the tri-fire; Botan had mentioned that she was attending Sariaski Junior High.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama said in his usual tone.  
  
"Hn, she promised me sweet snow to bring her here," Hiei stated, pointing with his thumb to the blue-haired girl behind him.  
  
"And you looked like you were trying to save a snack for later," the girl said holding up a chocolate-flavored napkin.  
  
Hiei shot her a look. Then he frowned. Apparently, he was accustomed to people cowering in fear of or at least backing down from his 'Death Glare'. (His is more effective than most because he has the whole extra eye going for him)  
  
"You are Angel, I take it?" Kurama asked her while quite enjoying Hiei's little chocolate adventure. (Oh no! I just remembered. Hiei is going to have a sugar high. Run for your lives!)  
  
"You took it right," she smirked. "I don't even have to guess who you are, Kurama. How much did Botan tell you about me?"  
  
"Not much," he answered bluntly.  
  
"That means I get to be mystery girl," she said in what could almost be construed as a bright tone.  
  
"Botan did mention that you know a lot about us, how much exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Let's put it this way, more than enough for effective blackmail. Which I won't do," she added quickly.  
  
Kurama looked her in the eyes and watched suddenly as the color changed smoothly from silver-gray to yellow-gold. He came back to attention when she spoke again.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere I can fill you in on the details without someone overhearing," she suggested to both of them. "What about that clearing in the woods? You know the one where you first met Yusuke. That seems pretty secluded."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Let's go there so I can tell you," she sort of answered.  
  
A few minutes later, they were standing in the same clearing where Kurama and Hiei first met the spirit detective they call Yusuke.  
  
"We are here, now give me the details," Kurama said.  
  
"Okay. You know my name, Angel Youkai. I'm from a dimension parallel to this one; only the spirit case files are televised. More precisely, Yusuke's case files. From the time he died, all the cases he, and you, worked on. They also come on tape and multi-lingual DVD. This means I know everything they show, from the stuff about Yukina to things from your past, Kurama. Youko Kurama, Kuronue, the jagan, everything," she said. (Remember, she is speaking to both of them) "And thus far, the Reikai hasn't done anything to try to get me back. They won't even let me up there. I mean geez, who do they think I am? Yakumo?" (I was watching the movie today)  
  
"You don't even want to go back, so why do you care what the idiots in the Reikai are doing about it?" Hiei asked recalling their conversation from earlier.  
  
"Because I find it rather insulting that the only information they have on me are my school records, but they don't even ask me about anything," she answered. "It just makes me want to." A small flame in what looked like a glass ball appeared in her hand. She threw it at the remainder if a tree that Hiei cut down and turned into a demon [back when he had the Shadow Sword], the only thing left of it now was a small pile of smoking ashes.  
  
"Your school records? How did they get those?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They got them from the school, but I have not idea how the school got them. The computer said I was a new transfer student or some crap like that," she explained. "I don't like computers."  
  
"Where are you staying, if it seems like you'll be here for some time?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"I hadn't even thought of that. With all the chaos that the school situation caused in my brain, the issue of lodging never occurred to me," she replied.  
  
"Baka," Hiei said. (3, 2, 1. sugar high time! Duck and cover!)  
  
"Urusai yo," Angel responded. (Urusai yo- shut up)  
  
"You will need to consider where you will be staying," Kurama's logic is actually logical. (Unlike some people's I know)  
  
"I know that, but I'm not coming up with anything at the moment. Are you?" she asked them both. Hiei mumbled something about a hole in a tree then disappeared from view for Kami-sama knows why. "Um, okay. What was that?"  
  
"That was just Hiei being Hiei," Kurama stated. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"I'm already pretty accustomed to it," she told him.  
  
Kurama watched her eyes change color again and his curiosity won out over his courtesy. "What color are your eyes?" his question seemed to come out of nowhere, considering what they had just been talking about.  
  
She gave him a funny look but proceeded to answer the strange question. "Um, green- no blue. No wait purple. No, I mean silver- no gold. Oh, I don't know you're the one looking at them, you tell me what color they are now."  
  
"At the moment, they are royal blue, but just a minute ago they were acid green. Why do they keep changing color?"  
  
"Well, it depends on all kinds of thing," she explained. "My mood, the weather, the lighting I'm in, the people I'm around and their moods. it involves all sorts of odd factors. Like you said they changed when Hiei left, and they probably changed when I met you."  
  
"That's very interesting. It must be very confusing for you, especially when asked to describe your appearance," he said with understanding.  
  
"It does get pretty bad," she replied. "But humans, and demi-gods," she added looking up. "Would rather ignore what they don't understand." She frowned slightly. "I know you have experience in that area."  
  
"Yes, sadly. I do," he said, his voice fully expressing his feelings. "But you mustn't be so hard on Koenma. He has a lot to deal with."  
  
"I know, I've seen his office," she smirked. "Spirit World must be pure chaos because of me. But only two out of you four wouldn't even stand a chance against me in a fight. Neither Yusuke's spirit gun not Kuwabara's spirit sword would do anything. I mean, I'm not like Byakko where I could use their own attacks against them. But, spirit attacks just don't work on me. My friend back home has a spirit arrow and she fired it two feet from my head and it did diddlysquat. She still claims she missed."  
  
"But that is only one spirit attack," Kurama reasoned.  
  
"That was an example, there are too many incidents to number with countless other attacks," she elaborated.  
  
"But you say Hiei and I would have a much better chance at defeating you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, your weapons are corporeal," she answered. She knew he understood. If it had been Kuwabara she was talking to, he probably would have thought she said something about cereal. "So, now that you know you are relatively safe around me, especially considering the fact that I would never be stupid enough to attack you, where the hell am I going to stay? And I am not taking Hiei up on his offer of a hole in a tree."  
  
"I suppose you could try Genkai," finally, a suggestion that makes sense.  
  
She hesitated a moment. "I guess, yeah. But shouldn't we kind of ask her first?"  
  
"We can go now if you like," the redhead offered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4  
  
We have arrived, finally!! Thank you for all the positive reviews and special thanks to Aifa, Mackenzie, and everyone else that read the story and reviewed and I am just too lazy to name.  
  
"Fine by me, my only question is how do I get past the warding spells if I'm a demon?" that posed the only problem.  
  
"Good point," he apparently hadn't thought of that either. "But we can figure that out easily."  
  
"Alright then, let's go."  
  
Some time later...  
  
"I can't believe how simple that was," Angel commented as she sipped her tea. As she said, it was surprisingly easy to get past the barrier (since I don't know how they would do that on the show).  
  
"This is a very interesting situation," commented Genkai. (They explained the whole thing already.)  
  
"I'm glad you called it a situation and not a problem, because it really isn't. Yes, it involves a few minor inconveniences, but none that warrant this the title of problem. And I'm babbling again," Angel cut herself off, cursing herself mentally.  
  
"It's all right, Angel-san. With the stress you've been under today, it's perfectly understandable," Kurama said gently.  
  
"Wow," she replied softly. "You really are what they make you out to be."  
  
"I think I should take that as a compliment..."  
  
"Definitely, you should," the demoness assured him. "I have a few friends who- never mind..." The way she said it made Kurama sure that he didn't want to know.  
  
"I think we should get back to the matter at hand," Genkai said, clearing her throat.  
  
"Right," Angel blushed lightly.  
  
"Genkai-san," Kurama began. "When I was speaking to Angel-san earlier today, the matter of where she was staying came up and-" he stopped short at the sound of a cell phone ringing.  
  
"What the hell?" it was Angel's cell. "I don't even remember turning the damn thing on," she said apologetically as she checked then to see who it was. "What in the-! I'm really sorry, but I have to take this."  
  
"Go ahead, just take it outside," said Genkai.  
  
Back over at the school... (I know, I'm evil)  
  
Keiko was standing on the roof, watching the sun set. Yusuke walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he said, the ever-present sarcastic tone missing from his voice. "Usually it's you who comes to find me up here, not the other way around."  
  
"I was just thinking," she answered worriedly. "About the portal and Angel. I mean if it happened once, who's to say it happen again, bring something a lot more dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry about that Keiko. I don't think it'll happen again, and even if it did, me and the guys would kick its ass," he said, sort of comfortingly.  
  
"But Yusuke, if it's from another dimension, what if you can't beat it?" she was almost crying.  
  
He put his arms around her. "Don't worry," he said again. "We have never come up against anything we couldn't beat together."  
  
Before either of them could get another word out, a huge gust of wind whirled around the rooftop and a portal appeared. It unceremoniously dumped a teenage girl wearing black, loose-fitting pants, a tight shirt, and a sword similar to Angel's onto the roof. She had long, silver hair, gold eyes, and fox ears. And for some odd reason, she seemed to have a school bag over her shoulder. She swore loudly for a few seconds before realizing she was not alone.  
  
"Um... hi, you're probably won- Hey, you're Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura. No fuckin way, that's awesome," she said. "That also explains where I am."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know Angel Youkai, would you?" Yusuke asked her cautiously.  
  
"What? Angel's here? Fuck her, lucky bitch," she said. (In case you haven't realized, she has an even worse mouth than Angel.) She took out a cell phone. "Sweet, I have service here."  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Keiko ventured.  
  
"I'm Aifa Yasha, now shush, this phone is a piece of shit and I need to be able to hear," she answered.  
  
Quite possibly the shortest chapter in history, or at least the shortest chapter I've ever written, but you want me to post more so I am. ^_^ Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Oh, and Aifa is the biggest Hiei nut you will ever meet and I mean that sincerely. Sweetie, you are, just admit it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Yay! Chapter 5 has come and I am posting it now. Be happy and keep reading even if the story gets kinda weird, which I think it will. Sorry it took so long. I got Youko Kurama on DVD, and I got inspirationalized, my new word.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed especially Kurama Fangirl, lobogirl9, and HieiandTouyalover. Thanks to everyone else whom I am too lazy to mention.  
  
Recap:  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Keiko ventured.  
  
"I'm Aifa Yasha, now shush, this phone is a piece of shit and I need to be able to hear," she answered.  
  
Newness [yes, it's a word because I say it is]:  
  
Cell phone conversation: [I like colons today]  
  
Angel: How are you calling me?! [she has caller id]  
  
Aifa: My phone has service and since Yusuke told me you were here and your phone gets better range than mine, I figured you must have great reception.  
  
Angel: Wait, Yusuke? You mean you're here?! How in the hell-?!  
  
Aifa: Exactly what I wanna know. So you don't know then... damn, I can usually depend on you for answers to stuff like this...  
  
Angel: Well, apparently Koenma has no idea what's going on as usual. He's freakin out. I'm not even allowed up there. The paranoids sent Hiei to follow me when I wanted a little time to think... So far, him, Kurama, and Genkai have been the only ones to stay cool about this. The only good part about this is that I'll miss that algebra 2 and trigonometry test, what a shame. [Okay, she's done ranting... for now... *ominous music plays*]  
  
Aifa: Wait, wait. You met Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai? No fucking fair!  
  
Angel: I gave Hiei chocolate ice cream and made him hyper. What scared me more than the humans' imaginings of what he is like hyper, was what he is really like hyper... it was not a duck-and-cover situation, which makes you think, what was he going to do when he ran off?  
  
Aifa: I'm frightened already. But I still wanna meet him!  
  
Angel: I know you do... you stay at the school. I'll come there.  
  
Aifa: Right.  
  
::click::  
  
Angel walked back inside the shrine to see Genkai and Kurama stop talking rather suddenly. "Oh, very subtle," she commented bitterly. "I'm getting dragged in circles today, I have to back over to the school because the portal reopened and transported, ironically enough, my best friend here."  
  
"Koenma must be having seizures," Kurama said, his tone oddly light for the situation.  
  
"Wait till my mother gets this month's phone bill. I hope it's a funny aneurysm," Angel said, making a similar comment. "I knew I should have gotten the pre-paid minute plan... Oh, well. I'm off, so you can go back to talking about me."  
  
Kurama ignored the untroubled sound in her voice and looked beyond, to the hurt hidden behind her eyes. He could tell that she was used to being talked about; she had just learned to try to move on. He felt a little guilty that he had made feel that she needed to. He stood to stop her. "Wait, do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a while," she said dryly and walked back out the sliding doors.  
  
Kurama got up and followed her outside anyway. "You do realize that I was only being polite," he said as he caught up with her.  
  
"I figured as much." She didn't seem upset in the least, though. "But I don't think the real reason is that you are concerned for my safety, is it?"  
  
"Well, partially," he admitted. "But mostly because I have to. I really don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," her sarcasm was not wasted on him. He did not apologize. As they walked, she began humming the tune to a song he was unfamiliar with.  
  
He could not contain it any longer. For the second time that day, he let curiosity win out over tact. "What song is that?"  
  
"Dearest Angel, by Kur- Ogata Megumi. But it's actually a character song for, well your character actually."  
  
"Is there a reason it is sung a woman?"  
  
"Your seiyuu is a woman, Ogata Megumi," she explained. She saw the slight wince. "Don't think of it that way. She plays a lot of anime men." It was difficult for her to keep from laughing. "If it will make you feel any better, I have some CD's." She pulled out her CD player without waiting for an answer and replaced the Slipknot CD inside with a burned Yu Yu Hakusho CD, one of her favorite mixes. She handed him the player and just kept walking.  
  
"I, ano... Oh, fine," he relented and took the CD player handed to him. Kurama placed the headphones over his ears and hit 'play'. By the time they reached the school, he was just finishing it.  
  
"My, how time flies when I'm watching you listening to music," she said, only half as sarcastic as before.  
  
~Well, it's an improvement... I think,~ Kurama thought to himself as they climbed the stairs to the roof once again. They didn't really need to worry about clothes, since not many people were around this late. (Angel had changed out of the uniform sometime earlier)  
  
"ANGEL-CHAN!!" Angel was barely off the staircase before she was slammed into a wall by a five-foot-tall kitsune.  
  
"Oomph... I need air, Kit," she said to her friend, whose arms were wrapped so tightly around her waist she was sure she was going to need a crowbar to get her off. When the grip loosened enough so Angel could manage to pry the kitsune off her, she spoke again. "How did you get here, Shine'n Swipe?" The other three people on the rooftop looked up at the odd nickname. "If you are lucky, you will never find out why I gave her that name, though I think Kurama should be able to guess..."  
  
Aifa's ears twitched at the mention of Kurama's name. Noticing this, Angel made a suggestion. "Kurama, you may want to run, if you would like to keep all you limbs attached to your body." As she said this, she was holding onto the waistband of Aifa's pants, trying to keep her from turning into a rabid, glomping fangirl. A flicker of fear actually appeared on his face.  
  
"Maybe I'll just stay over here," he said, moving slowly (no sudden movements, she may attack at any time) over to the other side of the roof, as far away from the snarling, yes snarling, kitsune fangirl.  
  
"Bad kitsune, you should know better than to attack bishounen," Angel reprimanded her into a whimpering state and let go of her pants. "I'm afraid to think how she'll react when she meets Hiei..."  
  
"Hiei? Where?" she seemed to snap right out of her whimper.  
  
"Not here, hon. Now, tell me, how did you get here?" Angel tried drawing her attention away from hot anime guys.  
  
"I was minding my own business, you know, just training and shit, when suddenly, I was sucked into some lame-ass portal than burped me up here," she said quickly.  
  
"Interesting choice of words... Anyway," the tri-fire shook her head, trying to get the image of a burping portal out of it. "You know how I don't believe in coincidences? Well, this is one of those non-coincidental situations. I was sucked into a portal when I was about to start training. Did you happen to have just watched Yu Yu Hakusho?"  
  
"Yeah, the Yoko Kurama DVD you gave me," she said, sounding puzzled. "How did you know?"  
  
"I had just watched an old Maze Castle episode," she said, trying to put her pieces together aloud.  
  
"Which part of the Maze Castle mission did you watch?" Kurama asked. He had a small hunch that could b confirmed by her answer.  
  
"The Gate of Betrayal and your..." realization dawned on her face. "Your battle with Genbu, the stone beast."  
  
"You see, don't you?" he said. "We've found the pattern, now we just need the source."  
  
"I don't get it..." Yusuke was having a slow day.  
  
"Watching a battle in which Kurama is fighting the first, in a series of fights, and he gets seriously injured, and then going to train," Aifa explained. "Why is it that those kinds of episodes aren't difficult to find?"  
  
"I always thought it was because Togashi-san had a grudge against the smart one..." Angel grumbled under her breath.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And Scene! Ok, that chapter went from interesting to sad to just plain bizarre in less than five pages, that's gotta be a record or something. Please review! Oh, and sorry for making you seem like a total nutcase, Aifa-chan. And another quick note, both nicknames used: Kit and Shine'n Swipe are real nicknames that I gave the real Aifa. They are now officially © 2003, Angel Youkai 


End file.
